Get-Together
by Mewmewmewtwo
Summary: "It's not like we're too old to go and have some fun together," Leaf muses. "How much damage could we cause?" T for two swear words. A Secret Santa fic that has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas. Goody.


A/N: Still on a hiatus. This was just a Secret Santa thing. I don't own Pokémon, no matter how much I want to. And for the record, I'm going by game canon, so the rival's name is Blue. And Red's mother is Delia, which is _not _game canon, but whatever.

"He loves me, he loves me not." Leaf spent hours mutilating the innocent daises that grew in her backyard, right next to the spot where Red, Blue, and she had buried their little time capsule.

Sighing, Leaf allowed a small wistful smile to creep onto her face. The good old days, back before Red decided to suddenly go mute and Blue started acting like an ass. Back when they had run amuck through Pallet Town, the terror of any parent.

She could still remember Blue's cocky, gap-toothed grin as he declared that he would someday be Champion, and Red laughing at him. The resulting scuffle was only resolved when Leaf had knocked out his other front tooth.

Jolteon nudged his mistress, crying out. "Oh right…" Leaf mentally slapped herself. She had actually forgotten! Today was the day where Red would come down from his stupid mountain, and Blue would close the gym so that they could all go spend some time together, just the three of them. She smirked. "Arceus forbid they spot me in a dress, picking _flowers_."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Leaf was wearing her old travel clothes -the beat-up sneakers, skirt that was a little too short for her, turquoise t-shirt, leggings, and her signature hat. She waited along with the rest of her team, scuffing the dirt with the heel of her shoe.

By the time Red arrived, Leaf had already dug a trench in the dirt. "It's about time. I thought I would have to fly there on Charizard and drag you down myself." Red offered her an apologetic shrug, and she hugged him. "It's fine; you came here, didn't you?" Her face darkened. "The same can't be said for Blue though…"

As if pulled there by Leaf's complaints, Blue suddenly dropped out of the sky via Pidgeot. "Sorry I'm late. Last minute challenger…"

Leaf scowled. "I thought you said you were closing the gym." She pointed an accusing finger at him, glaring. "Next time, the punishment will be helping me groom Jolteon." Sudden realization dawned on her. "Wait…The challenger wasn't a girl, right?"

Blue backed up, hands raised. "Okay, okay, I get it. And yes, the challenger was a girl." If Leaf's accusing glare was anything to go by, then Blue knew he was dead for sure.

"Whatever." Leaf scoffed and turned away from him. "Let's try not to waste any more time, hmm?"

* * *

The three teens sprawled out on the carpet in front of the T.V, having decided to spend the day at Red's house. Crawling over, Leaf inserted the D.V.D and turned the T.V. on, going back to sit between her two childhood friends.

Red's mother came in and chuckled, holding a bowl of popcorn. "I thought so. Which movie is this one?" Placing the bowl of popcorn down on the table, she smiled at Leaf. "It's good to see Red off of his mountain for once."

Leaf nodded. "He promised. We've been planning this for months, so he had to come." She popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Thanks for the popcorn, by the way."

Delia nodded, and headed back to the tiny kitchen. As the movie began playing, Leaf grabbed the bowl of popcorn and began distributing the goods, making sure to give Blue less.

"Still mad because I was late?" He reached over and stole some of her popcorn, and so Leaf casually reached over and snatched a handful from him. He nudged her. "Come on! It's not like you're a gym leader, so you wouldn't know."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Red managed to get here before you, and he's always on the top of his damn mountain."

Red turned and put his finger to his lips, as if to tell them to shut up. Blue muttered something under his breath, but he turned his attention back to the movie.

* * *

Two movies and one popcorn fight later, Delia kicked them out of the house. The three teenagers stood awkwardly, they were too big to play tag or hide and go seek or whatever game they had played as kids.

"Pokémon battle?" Blue tossed a pokéball in the air, evidently bored out of his mind. Red nodded, and called out Pikachu.

"Hold it, you two. Are you trying to burn down the entire town?! Our Pokémon would destroy this place easily."

"Scared, Leaf?" Blue taunted, clipping the pokeball back onto its belt. Red, however, let Pikachu stay out, the electric mouse purring happily and rolling in the soft grass.

"You wish. If I remember correctly, I pummeled you into the ground after you became Champion," Leaf snapped, glaring at him.

"But then you were beaten by Red," Blue snapped. At this point, the two were almost face-to-face, arguing as fiercely as they used to.

Red cleared his throat. "If you guys are quite done…" Although his voice was barely audible, both teens heard him and leaped away from each other, recoiling.

Leaf sighed. "Whatever." She sighed. "Now what to do…?" Sitting next to the water route that connected Pallet Town to Cinnabar Island, she threw a couple of small pebbles into the water.

"Be careful Leaf, we wouldn't want you to nearly drown again," Blue mocked, and Leaf whipped around to glare at him.

"Shut up." Red decided to stay out of the cross-fire this time, and wandered off to go do something else.

"What? I was just reminding you. Daisy had to fish you out last time. We all thought you were dead."

"I said shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Shut up or I'll drown you myself." To prove she meant business, Leaf shoved Blue into the water, and watched as he coughed and sputtered before dragging her in.

"Hey!" She shoved him, releasing her Dewgong. "Aqua Tail!" Dewgong happily complied, swinging her tail at Blue and drenching him.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Blue smirked at the shocked look on Leaf's face, before she was sprayed in the face with a Water Gun. "Psyche." He grinned at his furious rival, who glared back.

"Water Pulse!"

"Hydro Pump!"

* * *

"…So what were you saying about not destroying the town, Leaf?" The aftermath of the splash war was everywhere; the town looked like it had been caught in a severe thunderstorm… except there wasn't a cloud in sight. Leaf shot Blue her dirtiest look, and he shrugged.

Red trudged back over, slightly wet, with Pikachu following along. Glancing at his soaked friends, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me, Leaf pushed me in."

"That didn't mean you had to drag me in too!"

Before they could get into yet another of their childish arguments, Red grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them off to apologize and then clean up their mess.

* * *

After apologizing to several people, including Professor Oak, ("You children are so irresponsible! I have half a mind to take your starters back!") and cleaning up Pallet Town as best as they could, the sun had already began its descent.

Both Red and Blue needed to leave, so Leaf went to go see them off. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys!" She pressed a farewell kiss on both of their cheeks, before waving as they flew off.

_'That was…nice…_' Leaf pressed her hands against her lips. _It's not often we get to see each other…being able to spend time like we used to feels nice…' _Leaf knew that ever since Team Rocket, there was hardly a chance to act like teens anymore, so she was glad they had the chance to unwind a bit.

"We should do this more often…" Leaf shook her head and sighed. "Come on guys, I need to get out of these freezing clothes."

A/N (Continued): Psyche. This was never meant to be a fluff, I'm sick and tired of gagging while grinning like a maniac every time I write romance. But there may or may not be hints of LeafGreenshipping, some hardcore fans might argue I put some in. SO SHUT THE FUDGE UP ALREADY, IT WAS HARD ENOUGH GETTING THIS DONE WITH WRITER'S BLOCK.


End file.
